


Batman Broods

by phobean



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Blame It On My College Poetry Class, Brooding, Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Fatherhood, Female Robin - Freeform, Frank Miller Batman, Gen, I Didn't Research This, Light Angst, Likely Incorrect History, Mentor/Protégé, Poetry, Researching Used To Be Hard Without Wikipedia, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobean/pseuds/phobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My one, and probably only, offering to the world of FanFiction. I'm not 100% certain it counts, but it's what I got. I wrote this for my Forms of Poetry class at Emerson College in Boston, probably circa 1998. Always a fan of the Batman comics and curious about life between all those scenes of punching and running through muck, I set my wondering to a sonnet. This is what resulted.</p>
<p>None of the characters or situations are mine. All of the inaccuracies are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Broods

Batman Broods

Hard back to cold brick, the Dark Knight stands  
stark black against the red Gotham sky.  
Tensed, lips tugged down, this man slips into a frown  
like most people slip into bed. Heavy lidded and brooding, he tries  
to justify his own self-righteous anger but knows, to drown  
one must let go.

He never meant to have children;  
but one orphan, loveless, cannot turn his back on another.  
The Dark Knight is a drowning father of three. When  
his first came grew withdrew transformed into Nightwing,  
And his second came grew died, he was left to smother,  
smolder; choke on his watery, sleep-deprived 'hard love.'

Now, three Robins and one Batgirl later, he wraps black night  
around old shoulders,  
pushes away chill, glances above  
where the moon cries: Ain't it tough raising other people's kids? You fight  
and you lose. Where the building's tall silhouettes whisper:  
You choose and you're chosen.

The Dark Knight knows that somehow  
with his kids he's defeated,  
he'd leapt and was frozen.


End file.
